


Broken Angel

by SouseisekiAmazing, TenshiNoHikari



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken, Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally unstable, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Abuse, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiNoHikari/pseuds/TenshiNoHikari
Summary: [Continuation of a oneshot.]After Macgyver was kidnapped by Murdoc, he expected to be tortured in many ways. But rape wasn't one he had in mind.{It's going under rewrite, I just have to want to do it}





	Broken Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenshiNoHikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiNoHikari/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make the original oneshot that started this whole thing the prologue and so you don't have to go look for it in the Macgyver Oneshots. I've been meaning to rewrite this for a while, just haven't actually got around to do it. I haven't been into Macgyver as I was when I was writing this because I missed out on a couple of episodes and it killed me when I just continued watching with the knowledge that I missed those episodes. That and I started to get into DanPlan, my Random Ass Lemons book took over my mind, and I was keeping up with the war between Pewdiepie and T series.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Subscribe to Pewdiepie

_Looking at me through your window_

_Boy, you had your eye out for a little_

_"I'll cut you up and make you dinner_

_You've reached the end, you are the winner"_

_Rolling down your tinted window_

_Driving next to me real slow, he said_

_"Let me take you for a joy ride_

_I've got some candy for you inside"_

* * *

Angus Macgyver walked through the empty streets, trying to get home. His phone was dead, so he couldn't call anyone, and there weren't any buses running in the area. He was in thought when a black car pulled up next to him, it's window slowly rolling down. Mac couldn't believe the driver. Murdoc. "Angus! Nice to see you again!" "What do you want, Murdoc?" Mac asked through gritted teeth. "You make yourself so easy, Macgyver. Anyone can easily come up and take you for themselves." "I wouldn't bet on that." "Do you need a ride? I can give you one. You seem tired walking back home." "I refuse your offer." "Really? It will be a joyful ride! I even have some paperclips for you!" "No." And with that, Mac sped up his pace, but Murdoc only got out and went after him. 

* * *

_Running through the parking lot_

_He chased me and he wouldn't stop_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_

_Took the words right out my mouth_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_Can anybody hear me I'm hidden underground_

_Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself_

_Saying "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

_He's saying "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it"_

* * *

Mac ran, but Murdoc seemed to be faster. No matter how fast he ran, he could not escape the demon, but he would not let his soul be taken today! He kept running when he came to an empty parking lot. The concrete here was filled with cracks and potholes to trip over, and the store looked abandoned. He ran to the store, hoping to find something to defend himself with. But he was too late. Murdoc lunged forward and pinned the agent to the ground. He injected a sleeping serum into Macgyver and said the following, "Hush now. It's time for bed. Later, we can have  ** _fun~_** "

 

 

Macgyver awoke somewhere that looked like a bunker. There was a mattress, and some food and water. He didn't care how hungry he was, he would not eat it in fear it was poisoned. "Hello?" He called out. His voice echoed, making him a bit frightened. It was too quiet. That was never a good sign to him. Until he heard slight humming and singing.  **"Tag, you're it. Tag, tag, you're it~"**


End file.
